Alabama State University (ASU) seeks to support its commitment to research excellence by applying for continuation of its successful Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS)-Support of Continuous Research Excellence (SCORE) Program. Funding is requested for four (4) years (2004-2008) from the National Institute of General Medical Sciences (NIGMS)/National Institutes of Health (NIH). The overall Goal of the proposed ASU MBRS-SCORE Program is to advance the vision and mission of the MBRS-SCORE Program to develop biomedical research faculty at minority-serving institutions who are committed to improving competitive research programs and increasing the number of underrepresented minorities professionally engaged in biomedical research. The proposed ASU MBRS-SCORE Program features two (2) research projects in the disciplines of sensory physiology, molecular virology and environmental bioremediation, respectively. The first subproject will study the molecular mechanisms of signal transduction in the mammalian vomeronasal organ, a chemosensory organ that mediates the perception of pheromones affecting reproductive behavior and physiology. The second subproject will assess the immunoprotective effects of a DNA vaccine against respiratory syncytial virus (RSV), one of the most common viral causes of upper and lower respiratory tract disease leading to bronchiolitis and pneumonia. An administrative component aims to facilitate coordinated operation of the Program's research and programmatic activities, assure unified, synergistic interface of the Program with the goals, objectives and activities of the University's highly successful existing Biomedical Research and Training Programs, and evaluate the progress of the individual subprojects and overall Program toward attainment of its proposed aims. The proposed ASU MBRS-SCORE Program will ultimately contribute to enhancing the biomedical research capability of Alabama State University by providing expanded opportunities for underrepresented minorities to engage in biomedical research.